narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeon
Aeon (イーオン, Īon) is an island country founded by Four Leaders of Aeon Alliance in post-Conquest Era. It was located exactly in the middle of Trinity Ocean until Kokyō declared his World Conquest plan and turned Aeon into an invisible "moving" island. History After Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki passed away, the peace established by the mighty sage was tore apart. By the end of Conquest Era, millions of clans went extinct. There were clans who genuinely wished to retire from the warfare but they were hunted down by the powerhouse clans instead. In order to survive, most of the retired clans decided to work together in group, better known as alliance. Among hundreds of alliances formed, the most successful was Aeon. It was one of the largest alliances; made up with four small alliances and had roughly hundred of clans in total. It was led by the heads of four aforementioned alliances which possessed power equivalent to the powerhouse clans— Mayume (魔夢) as intel gatherer, Chin (陳) as attacker, Makise as strategist and Seiheki (聖壁) as defender. They were known as the Royal Four Clans of Aeon Alliance. Aeon Alliance was famous for the heroic acts, the willingness to accept any weak clans to the alliance and protect them. However, it brought them shortages of foods and lands. In order to solve the crisis, they spent years on oceanic travel to find a permanent base. Their hard work paid off as they found an island located exactly in the middle of the ocean. After a long negotiation, the respective leaders of the alliance came into a resolution about the governmental system. They implemented hereditary absolute monarchy system with a slight modification. They divided the land equally into four states and each of them led one region as a King. The Northern Aeon was controlled by Mayume, Eastern by Chin, Southern by Makise and Western by Seiheki. A High King will be chosen from among the monarchs, usually by superiority and seniority to lead the country. For a couple of centuries, Aeon was led by various great leaders. It was only a few steps away from being a powerhouse country. However, their dream was delayed when the country was led by four incompetent leaders. They, however, redeemed themselves with a serendipity discovery of a hidden power located under Avalon. It was a Golden Tree that gave birth to Golden Apple four times a year. A single bite on these apples could cure almost any diseases and also prolong one’s life span. This legendary tree was estimated to have live over a thousand years as roughly four thousand of apples were found around it. Most advisers suggested that they should keep the breaking news private but the Kings ignored the advices and sold the Golden Apples to the foreigners at high price for profit. The economics of the country rocketed upward but it was short lived. Aeon was soon attacked by outsiders who wished to have the mythical power. To stop the bloodshed, the Kings chopped down the Golden Tree in desperation. However, everything went wrong when the tree was cut down. The island literally went berserk; tornado, earthquake and tsunami came like wind and killed at least ten thousand of people, including the reigning Four Kings of Aeon and invaders before leaving. The invaders retreated after the incident since their main target, the Golden tree no longer exist. The lost of Golden Tree and great disasters landed on Aeon caused a rapid fall on both economic and quality of life. The new Kings tried to solve the crisis by reviving the Golden Tree but only to find that the trunk had been strangely sealed. The residents came into a resolution that a fifth sovereign should be appointed to save the country. The new appointed leader was from Megami, a clan which was famous for their intelligence and kinjutsu. She was given the same right as the four Kings and her . Since their job was to oversee the country, Central Aeon was the best choice because they can access all top secret information easily at there. After a few decades, most people had forgotten the war and existence of the legendary tree. The country was growing in a good pace and even better during the time when Royal Prodigies were born. They led the country to the Golden Era and Aeon was predicted to become a powerhouse country in few more decades. However, not everyone was satisfied. The Kings and Queen had secretly planned to revive the Golden Tree and this project had begun since decades ago, when Megami first became the sovereign. There was a reason why Megami Clan met literally zero resistance from the royalty when they were appointed as the fifth ruler. Megami were actually recruited by the Royal Four Clans secretly to revive the Golden Tree with their kinjutsu knowledge. In return, they were given land and nobility equivalent to them. It was a long-term project; it had been passed down and continued by the new heirs for many generations. This top secret project finally bore fruits after five generations; the seal which prevent Golden Tree from regenerating was finally lifted by the Megami Clan. Unlike the foolish leaders in the past, the new leaders were smart enough not to announce it publicly and only offer the goods to the trustworthy people. They thought it would be a secret for eternity, or at least a thousand years but they were wrong. The spy from the foreigners took only a year to discover the news. Although the heads of foreign countries wanted to have the Golden Tree very badly, they had no supporters because everyone other than them wished for peace more than anything. They could do nothing until a few Princes from Eastern Aeon approached them. The Princes made a deal with the foreigners; the Princes will attack the foreigners and gave them a reason to invade its country and in return they will help the Princes to become the Kings of the country. A huge-scaled war was erupted after the plan was executed. The Royal Five Clan defended the assault with all their might. Neither side had made any progress until Southern Aeon led by Makise Clan was defeated. Makise were betrayed by their own subordinates and subsequently were massacred in the war. With the fall of the Southern Gate of Vermillion Bird, the remaining four clans struggled and ultimately defeated by the invaders. Survivors from the war went to hide in the underground while the unlucky one were caught and tortured by the invader with various cruel ways such as castration, slow slicing and rape to death. After witnessing the reality of the world, Kokyō, the survived Crown Prince of Eastern Aeon lost his faith on humanity. He affiliated with Jūnigatsu, recalled his old teammates and with that, he launched a counter attack. He reclaimed his country and incapacitated all the invaders in only a week. As the new King of Eastern Aeon, Kokyō voiced his intention of uniting the world and turn it to dystopia to other monarchs but his plan was immediately rejected by both the monarchs and residents who wished for peace. Kokyō realized that the only way to erase the resistance was to destroy them, thus he conquered the other states and became the First Emperor of Aeon. As the Emperor of Aeon with absolute right on the country, Kokyō announced to the world of his world conquest plan. Kokyō along with all his vassals were immediately listed as the most wanted criminals. In order to keep his country safe, he built an invisible wall that rendered it from being detected and frequently changed its country location with his partner’s ability, Ijigen. Due to these, Aeon was nicknamed as "Invisible Moving Island". Aeon Rank System Imperial *King & Queen *Archduke & Archduchess *Duke & Duchess *Prince & Princess Noble *Marquess & Marchioness *Count & Countess *Viscount & Viscountess *Baron & Baroness Ordinary *Knight *Lord & Lady *Hero & Heroine *Commoner States *Northern Aeon *Eastern Aeon *Southern Aeon *Western Aeon *Central Aeon Locations *Avalon (Central) *Wall of the Golden Dragon (Central) *Gate of the Azure Dragon (Eastern) *Gate of the Black Tortoise (Northern) *Gate of the Vermilion Bird (Southern) *Gate of the White Tiger (Western) *Royal Academy (Central) *Royal Creche (Central) *Queen Palace (Central) Notable Clans Royal Five *Mayume Clan, 魔夢一族 (Northern Aeon King) *Chin Clan, 陳一族 (Eastern Aeon King) *Makise Clan, 牧瀬一族 (Southern Aeon King) *Seiheki Clan, 聖壁一族 (Western Aeon King) *Megami Clan, 女神一族 (Central Aeon Queen) Northern Aeon *Kyokkō Clan, 極光一族 (First Noble) *Yorubi Clan, 夜美一族 (First Noble) *Yūrei Clan, 幽霊一族 (First Noble) Eastern Aeon *Byakka Clan, 白花一族 (First Noble) *Shiba Clan, 司馬一族 (First Noble) *Shokatsu Clan, 諸葛一族 (First Noble) *Soragokoro Clan, 空心一族 (First Noble) *Shinjū Clan, 神獣一族 (Second Noble) Southern Aeon *Shito Clan, 使徒一族 (First Noble) *Tenma Clan, 天魔一族 (Second Noble) Western Aeon *Shuko Clan, 守護一族 (First Noble) *Munejun Clan, 心盾一族 (Second Noble) Trivia *Aeon originally means "life" or "being", though it then tended to mean "age", "forever" or "for eternity". Category:Countries Category:Country